The Best Magic Ever
by Heartbeatt
Summary: After leaving her wii on, Breanne finds theres alot more to Harvest Moon: Animal Parade than she suspected. 4 of the favorite bachelors will literally come to life and live like normal people but how will that go for two twin sisters dealing with them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh, My, Gawd!"My twin sister Britney screamed, looking at the TV. "5 hearts event! Bre, your almost gonna marry him!"

. I smiled looking at the strawberry blonde boy on my TV, but then realized something. _He's just an NPC. We really will never have a future together._ I continued maneuvering my wii remote around until I looked at my assets menu and felt someone slap me in the face.

"You have Gill on one heart?" Britney screamed, beating me to a wisp.

"I swear! I didn't even try!" I screamed, the wii remote going berserk around the screen. She finally let go when we heard a scream coming from my moms room.

"Go to bed! It's 4 in the morning" My mom screamed unhappily, since she was getting up extra early to work at the racetrack the next morning. I quickly saved and went to bed. I was too tired to turn the wii off, leaving the Harmonica Town music on the lull me to sleep.

I dreamt that night about myself pulled into Harvest Moon: Animal parade. My old character with brown hair framed around her face was replaced with myself: Blonde long hair with plain old bangs and my favorite outfit with my signature black framed glasses. I woke up the next morning to the right side of my bed caved in, and the music of my wii gone. At first, I suspected nothing but then it occurred to me someone was on my bed. I quickly shot up to see the familiar peach hair complete with 3 bobby pins, and three figures snoring on a blanket on my floor. One had blue hair under a flaming bandanna. The second had bleach blonde hair and an odd suit on. The third had silver hair, a strand in braids with a glowing tattoo on his face. I gasped in horror. Chase. Luke. Gill. Gale. All of them, in my room, in reality.

I screamed as Chase shot up from the bed. "What the… Where the hell am i?" He screamed, looking around in every direction. This also woke up Luke, Gill, Gale, and my twin sister Britney from across the hall. They looked completely astonished at where they were, but Gale seemed to have a pleased expression on his face. "My spell… It worked!" he clapped, the three other boys looking at him, Chase having a quit pissed off expression. "Whoop de doo, you did it Gale. Now get us back. I have a date with my kitchen." Chase said smoothly. This was exactly how I imagined his voice in the game. I sighed and looked at his face and started to blush. All 4 of the boys stopped bickering and shot their glances at me. "Hello there. Who might you be?" Gill said looking at me. "Uhh, Breanne." I said, a crazy expression on my face. "Oh hello. I'm G-" "Gill." I said stopping him. "Yes, I know your name". "Oh look, we have a stalker" Chase said rolling his eyes. "I looked at him back, a mad expression on my face. "Okay CHASE, you keep thinking that CHASE" I said contently. He looked at me astonished.

I pointed at Luke. "And you're Luke" I smiled. He looked at me suspiciously. "And your Gale". Worst mistake ever. I forgot he only tells you his name after your married. He looked at my with wide eyes. "How do you know that?" He said astonished. Before I could answer a figure came crashing through my door. "Boys in your room! I'm telling-" She stopped and squealed, running full speed towards Gill and literally glomped him. He looked at me with a pained expression, but something caught my eye. Luke was looking at my twin sister and, quite ironically, blushing. Britney always though he was disgusting, an ugly, and way too hyper. He looked at her with a sparkle in his eye and I began to giggle. Chase turned around to look at me and I stopped as he started to smile. "Why does it seem like I know you?" I looked down. "You know, your names exactly the same as a girl I met in Harmonica Town". I looked back up at him and smiled. "She owns a ranch?"

"Yep."

"Brown hair framed around her face?"

"Uhh, yes"

"You had feelings for her?"

"You're a stalker."

"Ahh, I know her. We're actually very close" I laughed.

He looked down and sighed. "You miss her, don't you?" I asked suspiciously. He looked at me with a pained expression. "Well, you might not know it but she could be here right now" I smiled. "Yeah right. That's impossible. I'll probably never see her again" Chase sighed. I looked at him like he was stupid. _Someone doesn't catch on very well.. _I looked down to see Britney glomping, Luke staring, and Gale waving his wand around. The clock also caught my eye. "School! SCHOOL!" I yelled, brushing out my hair and putting some nice clothes on.

"I dun wanna go to school!" Britney yelled. "I wanna stay here with mah Gillyy~" She sighed. "Well, we're all going." I smiled. "Chase, Luke, Gale, Gill, Go put some school clothes on. There's some clothes in my brother's room. He's about you guys' age. GO!" I screamed pushing them out, having to hold back Britney from following. I went down stairs and began to eat breakfast when the four boys walked in. Luke was wearing a T-Shirt that said ACDC on it and a pair of extremely tight, gray skinny jeans complete with converse and a black bandanna. "These jeans hurttttt" he complained trying to pull them down. Gale was wearing a harry potter tank top with a leather jacket that read 'badass wizard' and khaki shorts with stupid looking boots. "Sup" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Gill was wearing a blue striped polo and blue shorts with converse. "Hmm… Not horribly bad" I smiled looking at him. And lastly, Chase was wearing a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with a black tie and navy shorts with some black flip- flops. I looked at him and blushed. "Okay, I guess it's time to go to school!" I smiled. "Britney, you're in charge of Gale, Luke, and Gill." I said. "And I'll be in charge of Chase." I looked at him and he smiled sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked through the halls with Chase by my side, looking over his schedule. "First period's Science" He said, looking back up at me. "Huh, me too" I said happily. We walked into Mrs. Sumpter's room as soon as the bell rang. Luke also walked in, our first period apparently the same. "Class, we have two new students- Luke and Chase" She smiled as I took my seat. "Go find an empty seat". Chase immediately sat behind me and Luke sat by a group of girls chanting for him to sit with them. "I call dibs on the strawberry blonde one" Sarah whispered to Shelby. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes.

Mrs. Sumpter asked us to pick lab partners. Naturally, Chase picked me and Luke had to choose between a group of girls crowding him. He eventually chose Chloe. Allison pointed at me and Chase and whispered to her friend, "more like lap partners". They began to snicker when I saw Chase roll his eyes. I then felt a piece of paper touch my arm. I unfolded it and read it. After writing back and forth it eventually looked like this:

Hey Bre. I have a question about Breanne- Your friend.

Sure, ask away. This is boring anyways.

Okay so, do you think she really likes me?

Yeah, shes crazy about you :D

Oh… okay. I think when I get back, I'll ask her on a date.

How about we discuss this after drill team practice at the park?

Alright, don't let anyone else come though. I don't want them to know.

Alright. By the way, you have really good handwriting.

Thanks.

I folded up the note and packed it away into my binder as the bell began to ring for next period. Again, me and Chase had the same class and this happened to be Chase's forte. Cooking class. He went on and on about recipes, his job, his future etc. When we walked in, Britney, Gill, and Gale were in the same class.

Britney's POV

I watched Bre and Chase walk into the room talking. _They would be such a cute couple…_ I turned around and started to talk to Gill again oblivious to a pair of yellow eyes staring me down. I could tell by now Luke had a crush on me. It was really obvious. But I liked Gill and that was it. Isn't it? I've always thought Luke was nasty and arrogant, but Natsume made him different then how he really was. He was actually- sweet. But Gill was boring. A made a weird noise as a paper airplane hit me in the head, clearly from Luke. I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face. I opened the paper and read.

Yo Brit! I wanted to ask you something… Wanna go to the park after school? Bre said you guys have drill team practice after school so maybe after that? Hope ya come. –The awesomely awesome Lucas.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, his goofy grin disappearing. He put his hands together under his chin and mouthed 'please' over and over. I mouthed back 'fine.' His goofy grin returned. I looked back and caught Gill reading over my shoulder. He looked sad and slumped back down into his chair. I gave him a sympathetic smile. I looked back over at Chase and Bre and began to giggle.

Breannes POV

Luckily the cake batter on my face was hiding me blushing. Chase kept wiping his finger on it, gathering some and eating it, smiling. "You make really good cake batter!" He laughed. My face turned even redder. Thank god for cake batter. "Yeah… I wanted to be a pastry chef when I get older so my mom teaches me every so often." Unfortunately for him, he didn't have cake to cover up his face turning a bright red. "Maybe one day we can open a restaurant together… That is if I don't go back" he smiled looking down. When he did, the third bobby pin fell out and I picked it up, placing it back perfectly into it's place. "Do you even do anything to your hair?" I asked snickering. "Yeah, Bobby pins." He replied. We both laughed, but immediately stopped when Mrs. Dean screamed at us. "You guy's gonna stop flirting with each other and get to work anytime soon?" She screamed. He blushed and I looked down. "Yes ma'am" we both said in sync. I could hear Luke laughing at the other side of the room. I heard laughing down the hall and looked out the door. I saw the glowing tattoo and immediately knew Gale was skipping class with… Amber? One of my best friends Amber. How could anybody like him with how he's dressed? But then I noticed he got rid of the jacket and put the boy's athletics shirt on with tennis shoes. Finally someone got a sense of fashion.

After the rest of the day was drill team practice. Chase walked me to the door by the wall that said 'starsteppers' and waved goodbye. After a long 3 hours of running, working out, and dancing it was time to leave. Chase was gone so I assumed he already went to the park. I got into my car and drove there, catching Chase on the swing eating a Twinkie. I got out of my car and ran towards him and got on the swing right beside him, falling flat on my face. He began to laugh with his mouth full of murdered Twinkie and helped me up. "A bit hyper to come see sexy me hmm?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Totally. Couldn't stay away" I said sarcastically. "So, about me and Breanne. I really, really wanna impress her. But how?" I looked at him and shrugged. "Well, she likes pastries. And she really likes cake batter… Maybe you could make her something?" I smiled looking down. He looked at me with sparkling eyes. "You act so much like her." He whispered. I began to sway on the swing and looked down keeping silent. "You are her, aren't you?" I looked back at him and smiled. "Finally you get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Authors note: Okay you guy's I'm gonna talk to you now XD So pretty much this is real. Real names, real school, real places, real house, real everything except of course the animal parade characters. So I hope you've enjoyed my first fanfic! I noticed these aren't quite as organized as my other stories I've written (which will be put up soon). So enjoy chapter 3 and review!_

He looked at me astonished.

"I should have known…" he sighed. "I guess you were playing the video game, weren't you?" He looked down.

"Yup. It was me the whole time. All the heart events, the talking to you, the pastries I baked. All me." I blushed but this time I had no cake batter to cover it up.

"So appearently now you know how I feel. Why couldn't you just tell me? I feel so embarrassed now." Chase sighed.

"Sorry… maybe I should have. I dunno it's just, I kinda feel like that now… Cuz now you know how I feel about you too." I looked up at him.

"So I guess… we like each other?" He smiled and his eyes met mine.

"I guess so" I smiled as he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. My face turned bright red and my uncontrollable giggles took over.

"Uhh… Are you alright?" He said looking down clearly scared.

"Better than ever" I laughed back. He lifted his head back up and smiled with a bit more confidence. He then reached out his hand and took mine as we talked the night away.

Britney's POV

Drill team practice was especially hard today. I walked to my car all sweaty. Apparently my deodorant didn't work too well so I sprayed some Lemon smelling perfume on and started to drive home when I remembered I had to go to the park for Luke. I quickly turned around and drove to the Highland park. I parked next to Bre's car and looked over to find Bre and Chase talking and holding hands. I continued to stare until I was tackled.

"Choo smell like lemons. I like lemonssss" I heard whispering in my ear. I looked over to Luke who was under me. I realized I was in an extremely awkward position and blushed. He laughed and I got up still blushing.

"Wow, you scared the crap outta me" I said angrily.

"Well Sorryyyy Charlie" he said with that goofy grin on his face. He looked down and unexpectedly grabbed my hand, yanking me to the monkey bars.

"Look at me Britney! Look look look look look look look!" He screamed, going across the monkey bars then doing a flip off. I clapped and looked up at him from my sitting position and laughed.

"Wow Luke, you're always so hyper!" I giggled getting up. He looked at me, his grin disappearing.

"How could you say that about… me?" He sadly said looking like he was about to cry.

"No Lukypoo, I didn't mean it like that!" I said frowning.

"JUST KIDDING!" He yelled, the grin coming back. He quickly grabbed my wrist. "Common, lets go on top the monkey bars!" He said pulling me to the top. I swayed back and forth hoping that I didn't fall. My knuckles were turning white from how hard I was grabbing onto one of the bars and I shut my eyes tight.

"Get.. Me.. Off" I said scared to death. He looked at me and stopped smiling.

"Stand up." He said plainly. I opened my eyes and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed. He gently grabbed my hands and helped me up, me screaming along the way.

"Open your eyes" he said almost in a whisper, the grin gone. I looked down and up astonished.

"I- I did it! I can stand up and I'm not even scared!" I yelled proud of myself. He looked at me with a light smile but then misplaced his foot.

"Woah-Woah WOAH!" He yelled leaning forward. As he did this, his lips pushed up against mine, perfect like a jugsaw puzzle. We stood like that for what seemed hours and eventually pulled away. He looked down at his feet.

"Sowwy" He said rocking back and forth. "That wasn't an accident heh."

I looked at him and smiled. "I know." All the sudden I saw I light figure run away. I looked over to find Gill clearly upset. I got off the monkey bars and ran after him. "GILL!" I screamed catching him by a bush. He looked at me and I could tell he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Gilly, it's not my fault. He did it" I frowned looking at him. As he looked up from his feet. "To tell the truth, I've always been in love with you Gilly" I sighed as he looked up.

"R-really?" He smiled. He wiped under his eye looking at his feet again. As he looked up I did something totally unexpected.

Gill's POV

As I looked up her face was centimeters from mine. "I'm sorry Gilly" she whispered, leaning in and kissing me lightly on the lips. We separated and I smirked at her.

"You kissed Luke longer than me" I said looking pissed off. She looked straight at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's because it meant nothing. It's a bit awkward when you do to someone you actually love" She replied smiling touching my cheek. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Common, let's go home" I smiled, walking her to the car. As I glanced back over at the monkey bars, Luke was gone.

_Authors note: oooh my twin sister's pretty lucky that night. I'm trying not to rush Chase and I so be patient! Britney's still deciding on Luke or Gill, so stay tuned! Byebyes!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh wow I feel so bad for not updating! Dx But, I finally got the computer from mah sister :D Cough cough .-. I have 6 hearts with chase now… When I started writing this, I didn't even have the game. So, I know the chars a lot better and defiantly have good ideas. I'll try to make this chapter really long too, and instead of love some friendships are gonna go on… and rivalries. Sooo, Here we go! [:_

It's been a week since the boys have gotten here, and things haven't changed much. Luke's been ignoring Britney, Gill's been lovey dovey with her, and Chase has been giving Bre cooking lessons with pastries. Except one thing has changed- Gill realized he didn't like Britney at all. He finally realized the one he did like… Breanne.

**Bre's POV**

"One cup of milk", Chase said, his eyes glued to a cookbook. I poured some 5% milk into a cup and poured it into a bowl of beaten eggs sloppily. Chase gave her a disapproving expression.

"Bre! You have to be gentle with the milk… like it's your baby or something. And you did use shining milk, right?" He asked eying the bowl full of rotton ingredients.

"Chase, if I haven't told you once I've told you a thousand times. There is NO shining milk here. An ingredient is either good or bad. End of story", I grunted rolling my eyes. I grabbed a whisk and just dipped it into the bowl before I heard a scream from the living room. Chase dropped the cookbook and looked startled.

"What the hell's going on!" I screamed walking to the living room. When I saw what was going on, I fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Luke! Hahaha! You have got to- bahaha! Stop…!" I couldn't speak due to my laughing fits. Luke was in the middle of the living room giving wizard a stretching class when Gill unfortunately walked by. Luke had him pinned to the ground tickling him to no end. Gill was laughing his head off in between pissed off expressions when Luke saw me. He immediately let go of Gill who looked like he was going to grab Luke's axe and chop his head off. My face turned from a huge smile to a face that looked like I just saw a ghost. Luke came towards me with a devious look, his arms stretched out.

"No! NOOOO!" I screamed but it was too late. His fingers dug into my sides going back and forth and I immediately started laughing so hard I cried. I tried kicking him, but obviously he was way too strong. Just then he stopped when a shadow loomed over us. Luke got up and brushed himself off with a quirky smile. Chase was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed tapping his foot.

"Heh, my bad man. Didn't mean to der-ive you of cooking classes", Luke smiled trying to sound smart.

"Oh, you're hilarious", Chase rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Oh, Luke. I think he was just _Jealous", _I said with asarcastic face. "Isn't that right Chasypoo?" I put my face close to his, trying to get him to break. "You know it's true…" I whispered crawling my fingers up his chest.

He broke into a sweat and started breathing hard. "Er… uh… Nooo…" He studdered trying to sound calm in the situation.

"Oh common Chase. Why not just admit it?" I whispered even closer. I unbuttoned his shirt and secretly had a fangirl scream in my head.

"Er, I swear! I d-don't!" He studdered.

_Ugh, I can't get him to break_ I thought. Suddenly an idea came to mind. I brushed my fingers through his terribly messy hair and grabbed his arm, into the direction of my bedroom. I glanced behind me and Luke was giving him a thumbs up while Chase was smiling like an idiot. He actually looked… excited? I turned around and shoved him.

"You idiot! I was not gonna do it with you!" I screamed. He looked at me confused.

"Wait, you were trying to show me THAT? I thought we were just gonna cuddle or sumthin", Chase said the smile still on his face. Luke slapped himself on the forehead at that remark.

"Ughh!" I yelled headed back for the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something weird- Gill looked sad when I dragged Chase to the bedroom. I stopped in the kitchen and turned around, my head tilted to the side and went straight to Gill. I stopped in front of him and got in criss cross apple sauce and he did the same.

"Hey Gill!" I said a crooked smile on my face. He looked at me grumpily and attempted to smile. I leaned forward and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them up so he looked like he was smiling.

"There! That's a smile!" I said happily. "Now leave it there". When I let go, Gill's face automatically went back to a frown.

I frowned along with him and crossed my arms making a grumpy expression.

"What are you doing…?" Gill asked poking my face.

"Being Mister Grumpypuss like you, sir" I replied, putting my nose up into the air.

He began to smile and unexpectedly, tackled me. We were both laughing like crazy, rolling all over the ground like idiots.

"Wow Gill! You're actually having fun!" I screamed in the middle of laughing still rolling all over the ground like little kids. Gill all the sudden stopped with me on top of him and made a crooked smile and I blushed. He quickly went back into criss cross apple sauce with a grumpy expression again. I still layed there on the ground but moved my head over so I could see him. I gave him a disappointed face.

"Just kidding!" He yelled, grabbing me and putting me on his back for a piggy back ride. I latched onto below his neck and accidentally raised up his sweater vest while he was running around the house. I started laughing when he bent back, laying me on the floor while he went into a backbend over me, tilting his head back so it was right above me. I pushed my body up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed him back up. He stood there looking like an idiot and I coolie walked back to the kitchen without a single word, smiling. When I walked in, Chase had my dad's stupid looking chef's hat on and my mom's apron that said "kiss the cook" while his other blue blue-green apron was folded neatly in the corner.

"Oh please", I said rolling my eyes walking in. I walked behind him and he turned his head around. I untied the apron and threw it on the floor. He was left there with a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and brown flip flops.

"Awh! You look adorable in that!" I squeeled, tackling him to the ground and glomping him. He tensed up and started having a nervous laugh.

"Crazy…" He said quietly with a little tune in it. I rolled my eyes and tapped his nose.

"No, you silly pancake! I'm not crazy, just eccentric", I smiled. We both had an akward silence until I started bursting out laughing. I looked at the red 80's clock that was up high and it read midnight.

"Oh great. We should probably get to bed", I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go get the others" we both said in sync. We started laughing and got back up to go find Luke, Gill, and Gale.

We found Luke annoying Gill in the living room on the leather coach while Gill was trying to read 'Lord of the Flies'.

"Bedtime! Go put some blankets on the floor to sleep on wherever", I said to them. I looked at Chase with a puzzled expression.

"Where's Gale? I haven't seen him lately", I asked Chase.

"I dunno. We didn't even know he existed back in Castanet", he replied shrugging. As we continued walking, I turned into my brother's abandoned room, nobody else's now since he went off to college. Gale was in there playing Call of Duty. He was murmering things to himself as I heard loud gunshots and screaming from the TV.

"God, Gale! You've been doing this all day?" I asked in disbelief. He gave me no answer and continued playing the game. Chase was looking at Gale like an idiot when I walked over and turned off the TV. Gale looked at me like he was going to whack my head off when he kept his cool.

"Bed time", I said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and crawled into my brother's bug infested bed. I shuddered when Chase got out because he couldn't stand the dirtiness. I went back in the living room to find Gill on the couch with a light shining on his book, and Luke drooling on the blankets he was laying on the floor.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked Chase. He shrugged and just stared at me.

"Well, you can sleep on my floor", I said cooly.

He shuddered. "Ugh, I can't stand the floor. That's why I was sleeping in your bed when we ended up here", he complained.

"Fine. Then just sleep in my bed again", I compromised. We walked to my room and could hear Luke's snoring from half way across the house. I plugged in my purple night light and slipped under the blankets in my bed near the edge so Chase would have room and faced the opposite way. He lifted up the blankets and plopped down on it, doing the exact thing I was doing.

_Ugh, what am I doing! _I thought to myself. I turned around my body and snuggled up to him wrapping my arm around him and smiled. I could feel him go tense and he turned his body so we were facing each other. I dug my head between his head and body and could feel him blushing. He put one arm on my hair, twirling it and scratching through it and the other arm around me.

I used my extra arm to take out his bobby pins and gently moved my head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He opened his eyes wide and smiled, hugging me tight. He twirled and ran his fingers through my hair until we fell asleep.

**Britney's POV**

I came back into the house around midnight after being at my friend, Piper's house. I walked groggily to my room, but saw something first across the hall. Bre and Chase were snuggling and I looked down blushing. "If only a boy would do that for me", I whispered. I turned around and walked back to my room to find Gale in my bed. I rolled my eyes and turned around deciding to leave him alone. When I passed my brother's abandoned room, I saw Gale's stuff everywhere but the blankets were folded back so he obviously went to my room instead. I kept on walking when I saw Gill reading a book on the couch and Luke drooling and snoring.

"Hey", I whispered to Gill sitting by where his head was laying and played with his hair.

"Hi", he said giving me no attention. I grunted and watched the book for a while.

"Whatcha readin?" I asked.

"Lord of the flies."

"What's it about?"

"Stuff"

"Gillyyyy talk to me!" I whisper- yelled.

"SHUDDUP!" Gill screamed swatting my hand from his hair. "Can't you just leave me alone for five seconds?"

My eyes started to tear up.

"Oh my god… Britney don't cry I'm sorry", he whispered trying to hug me. I swatted him away.

"Gosh, Gill! And to think I liked you!" I screamed.

Luke just now woke up because of the screaming. "What's going onnn?" Luke asked groggily looking up from his soaked pillow. He saw Britney crying and immediately got up from his spot.

"Brit! What the heck did he say to you?" He asked startled.

Gill nodded and looked like he was also about to cry, but he would never do that. Britney plopped down on the floor and Luke sat back down trying to calm her down.

Luke wiped the tears from her eyes and frowned. He picked me up and put me on his lap, rocking back and forth singing 'every little things gonna be alright'. I smiled and hugged him.

"Luuuuke?" I asked him still rocking me side to side.

"mhmmm?" He replied tiredly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I have nowhere else to go".

Luke paused a moment thinking and shrugged. "Why not?" He said happily.

I laid down next to him and he immediately started snoring again when I felt something hard next to me.

"Luuuke?" I asked wide eyed. He woke up right away, looking at me with cloudy yellow eyes.

"Yeah?" He said tiredly propping his head up with his arm.

"What's this hard thing?"I asked feeling the wood texture on it.

"My axe. I sleep with it every night", he said groggily like it wasn't weird at all.

"Ohhhkayyy…" I replied, scooting it over and snuggling closer to him. I hugged his back really tight and squealed.

Luke reached his arm back and tried to get me off, but I was latching on too hard so he gave up and turned around to face me. Gill was looking right above us from the couch and made a grumpy face poking my cheek. I totally ignored him and fell asleep on soaking wet pillow, next to an axe, on the floor, listening to the loudest snoring ever, in his arms.

_So, hoped you liked this chapter [: Hahaha, kinda made it funny like where Gill was rolling around. Special thanks to Miikann for reviewing my stories… it means a lot to me :D So, keep on reading! This is Bre, signing out ;P_

_Idea time!_

_So, I need answers from my reviewers on what's gonna happen. _

_Should Bre ditch chase for Gill?_

_Should Gale like Brit?_

_Should Bre go further with Chase? (Not like do it or anything x3)_

_Who should Brit end up with?_

_Who should Bre end up with?_

_Who should Gale end up with?_

_So, I hope you answer these questions [: Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heyy! So, I usually don't update my stories very fast. But, I guess I will. For the next chapter I have something special I'm going to do… Send your names in reviews or make up your own character and what you want them to be involved in the story. You only get a chapter, so be creative! Also, my other story "I feel defeated to fall in love" has like, 2 reviews! Gasp. So, you guys should totally read that! It has Chase being extra Sarcastic, but isn't that what makes him cute? And Gill starts to show how he feels about stuff… So, review both! Also I have some questions at the end of this chapter. I'll try to make this longer than the rest. Also, has anyone else realized how screwed up the days are? It's like the characters aren't even going to school. I hate the school idea, so Spring Break time. Oh, also has anyone noticed, where the heck is our mom? Lol, I guess don't think about that. She's on a business trip for 2 years? O.o Enjoy!_

**Breanne's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I noticed the sun light flooding through the windows and the stupid birds chirping to no end. Most people find it charming, but I think it's plain annoying. I was in the exact position I was the night before. My body around Chase's, except his lips were gently pressing against my forehead while he was asleep. I smiled softly and realized I was sweating like crazy. Apparently cuddling with someone all night has its downers. I embraced the moment and twirled my delicate fingers through his hair when his eyes suddenly slowly opened.

**Chase's POV (This is new xD) **

My eyes slowly opened to meet with Bre's deep blue ones. I smiled crookedly as I remembered the night before. She obviously felt the same way about me, and I was extremely excited for that.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she giggled lifting up her body and stretching out her arms. Her hair was a mess, but it was surprisingly cute. I lifted my body up as well and realized I was sleeping in a pink striped bed all night. I scratched the back of my head and smiled nervously laughing.

"Good morning to you too", I said nervously. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"You have this weird awkward vibe coming off of you", she said leaning towards me. She gently placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes humming. I tried as hard as I could to look down at her head on my shoulder like she was crazy. I randomly poked her cheek and she smiled and opened her eyes. She quickly shot up her head and grasped my cheeks, squeezing them together so I looked like a fish. I tried to get her off and was totally embarrassed at how I probably looked.

"I'm a guppy!" She squealed moving my cheeks so it looked like I was talking.

"Guppies don't smile…" she continued still moving my cheeks together and out. Apparently I'm the one supposed to be saying this.

"But I do!" She squealed giving me a tight hug knocking me off the bed. She started laughing hysterically when I looked up at her like she's gone mad. In my head, she looked like she was giving me and evil laugh with a knife when I finally calmed down. I stood back up the same time she was trying to get off the bed and her head squished into my chest. I started laughing.

"Mfase, gef off foo pard!"(Get off you tard xD) she tried saying in a muffled voice. I backed up and looked down at her, just now realizing she was short compared to me. She looked to be about 5 foot 4 inches. Tiny compared to my 6 feet. She shook her head and cleared her throat, smoothing out her hair getting ready to say something.

"I have huge plans for us today, Chasypoo!" She squealed grabbing my hair. I gave her a grimace and was about to say something sarcastic then caught myself since I didn't want her sad one bit.

"Like what?" I grumbled trying to sound happy.

"We're going to the… Drum roll please?" She smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet. I waited for her to say something before I figured out she wanted to make me do drum noises. I rolled my eyes.

"Dr… Drrr… Drrr… This is stupid… Drrrrr…" I mumbled trying to satisfy her. She looked at me with an unsatisfied expression before she smiled sweetly.

"Chase, couldn't you be happy?" She asked walking to the other side of the room, turning around and pulling her t-shirt off. Of course I couldn't see anything, but her frail back was adorable. I blushed and tried to find words.

"Uh, no", I replied, seeing how she would react. She slipped on a black and white plaid tank top and took her pajama bottoms off replacing them with a black skirt. She walked over to me smiling as I looked at her outfit in disbelief.

"You look really cute today", I blushed holding my hands behind my back. She rolled her eyes with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Well, about you not being happy, that just won't do", she smiled sweetly coming closer to me. I broke in a sweat and hoped she wouldn't pull off the same thing she did yesterday. It made me feel totally uncomfortable since I knew she wouldn't actually do something like that. She was more gentle and sweet. As I predicted, she was pulling off the same thing and had her face centimeters from mine, but not moving them an inch. Before I felt any more awkward, I leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. I could feel her get hot and I continued to move around my lips until I couldn't breathe, pulling away. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and touched it gently with my fingers realizing she slapped me.

She looked at me abruptly as I gave her a pained face. A wave of guilt rushed over her as I shook my head, headed for the door. Just before I passed the doorframe, I was spun around and she wrapped her arms around me. I looked down at her tiny body and smiled. She opened her eyes and let go. We just looked at each other for a while before she stood on her toes pressing her lips against mine. My eyes went wide with shock, but soon closed. This kiss seemed completely real compared to the others. My arms reached around her slim waist and I kissed back. We didn't let go, and my lips turned up in a smile. I could tell she felt safe in my arms, like I was her harbor.

We let go gasping for air and her eyes twinkled while she smiled. I hugged her one last time before I decided to go brush out my peach colored messy hair. She tagged along to the bathroom and began curling her hair while I attempted to brush mine out and placed in three bobby pins. I grabbed three more and placed them in her hair the exact same place.

"Aww Chase! That actually looks pretty good", she laughed touching the three bobby pins. She then put on some black converse. I then noticed there was a shadow coming from around the corner of my room. The familiar cowlick in the back was completely distinct. Gill's been watching us.

**Brit's POV**

I woke up hugging someone. I didn't even remember how this happened. Blue hair brushed across my face and I realized there was something on my head. I pulled it off to see a blue flamed bandanna. I smiled and remembered what happened the previous night. I stroked Luke's cheek.

"Good morning Mister Sunshine!" I whispered smiling. His eyes shot open and his dull frown was replaced with a huge smile. He squeezed my body tight as I heard cracks but laughed.

"You look so cuuute when yuuh wake up!" He squealed messing up my hair. I giggled and he let go. We looked behind us to find Gill not there anymore. We shrugged and decided to go get some coffee and read the newspaper. The kitchen was perfectly clean due to Chase's need to clean everything. We got out the coffee maker and grinded vanilla coffee beans putting them in. We then sat down and began reading the newspaper when Luke gasped.

"CARNIVAL!" he screamed, shoving the newspaper in my face pointing at an ad that said "Texas State Fair". I smiled and shrugged.

"We could go there later today if you want", I smiled, getting up to pour the coffee. I could tell he nodded yes with my peripheral vision and poured the vanilla coffee into two cups. The smell flooded the room and I smiled. I sat back down and yawned, taking a sip of my coffee. Gale eventually joined us and made his own weird blend of coffee.

**Gale's POV **

My days here have been pretty weird. There's this awesome game I play, and it so much better than everything in Castanet. I stretched out my arms and watched Brit and Luke knowing they secretly wanted each other. I pay attention to the people here. I know that Chase and Bre are basically in love. Gill used to like Brit, but now he's after Bre. And Luke and Brit are on the verge. They're just too scared to tell each other. For myself, I guess there's nobody I really like.

I don't have time anyways. Every day, I'm drawing up my own constellations trying to find ways to shoot them into the night sky. And at night, I'm studying the heavens, wondering how they got there.

"Your bitter drink maker is very pleasant… very proficient", I mumbled taking a sip of a blend of caramel, vanilla, and strong coffee. They nodded at me trying to figure out what I just said, but I shrugged it off.

I got up after washing the cup and made my way outside. My silver hair blew in wisps around my face in the breeze. I cupped my head on my hand and groaned looking out at the risen sun. I sat down on the curb and watched the ants scurry along the ground. Nothing was so lovely in Castanet. I should have thought about that before creating the spell in the first place. There's been an imperative secret I've been keeping from everyone. It would just break their hearts if they figured out.

**The spell wears off in three days.**

_Ohnuuu Dx Haha jayykayy[: But yeah, I guess you all saw the spell wearing off thing coming. So, obviously Chase and me are all lovey dovey! I had fangirl screams the entire time writing this. But, something will happen next chapter that's sad. Oh, and the carnivals next chapter. I would put it in this one, but that would make it reallyyy long. So, I have some questions!_

_Who is your favorite pairing?_

_What should happen with Luke and Brit?_

_That's all xD Oh, and im taking requests to be in the story. I need a girl for Gale… So, ask! If you do, answer these questions:_

_You name?_

_What you want to be involved in the next chapter?_

_Anything else?_

_Kayy. So, I hope you enjoyed! Baii. Oh, and review!_


End file.
